Copy Cat
by Golden118 and The dark kitten
Summary: Amber Marina is a typical woman at first glance. Job, college, romance, drama...But when she stumbles upon an old camera and video tapes. The footage inside sends her on a roller coaster ride headed straight for hell. ( No OcXCharacter romance)
1. Prologue

My heart clenched.

Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I squeeze my eyes shut, teeth digging into my bottom lip.

No.

This is not his blood on my hands, it can't be. I told him not to follow me, he would listen! Wouldn't he?

My stomach turned in horror as I push myself into a kneeling position, gaze focused on my hands.

No!

Bright crimson blood stains my pale fingers, and it's fresh.

"He-he…Ehe-he- he-he-he-! Ha-ha-ha-ha-AHA-HA-HA!"

Suddenly, I'm laughing.

Blood dribbles down from the corner of my mouth as it twist up into a smile.

Why can't I control what I'm doing?

I stumble to my feet and straighten up.

I'm not in control anymore, but I can see everything that's happening.

It doesn't take me long to figure it out as a soft buzzing begins to fill my head, blocking out my thoughts.

Someone behind me is screaming, but what it is they're, whoever they are, saying is muddled.

I turn around to face them and smirk.

It's a man, a mere shadow of the boy I used to know.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" I ask, my tongue clicking against the back of my teeth, creating a soft 'Tsk, tsk' sound.

He shrinks back, emerald eyes glittering in the dim light of the forest around us. He shifts, pressing his back against the tree behind him.

Blood drips down from the crook of his elbow as he attempts to move his hand.

The once white rope tied mercilessly around his wrists is only further stained by dark red, turning the fibers a dull pink.

"Untie me, Amber." He hisses, eyes narrowing as my laughing falls away to suffocating silence.

"You're not the boss of me." I say simply, my tongue forming the words effortlessly despite the fact they never crossed my mind.

I move closer to him and terror replaces the anger staining his eyes.

"And my name isn't Amber." I spit, smiling crazily.

"My name is C.C. In all technicality, it's Copy Cat….But that's my proxy name and I don't want to remember who I'm working for." I-No, she, downgrades her smile back to a deranged smirk.

His face twists into one of confusion and it takes only a second for her to notice.

"Oh, I forgot…" She pouts and crosses her arms, resting her sharp, metal claws against her upper arm.

"The operator wiped you memory." She sighs and flicks a small drop of blood from one of her claws.

He rests his chin against his chest and goes limp as her expression pulls up into one of mild irritation.

"So that means you don't remember my colleagues, right?"

He looks up, hair casting a shadow of his eyes as he smirks.

Atta boy, way to keep up the attitude.

"Of course I do." He chuckles.

"Idiots, really, I pity you. I mean from what I've seen you can't control them worth a shi-!"

His eyes dilate and his gaze shifts down as crimson stains the once bright gray neckline of his shirt.

She flexes her claws, coaxing a soft, choked, gurgling sound from his mouth.

It doesn't take very long for his eyes to float back to her and he snickers.

"Fuck you."

She growls and rips her arm back, sending rivets of ruby down his neck.

"You too." She spits, wiping her claws on her jeans  
- Linebreak-

My eyes shoot open and I react on instinct.

I woke up in the driver seat of my van and it takes me no time at all to get the old truck started.

I can't remember another time my foot hit the accelerator that fast


	2. Chapter 1 Rumors and Encounters

( An; Okay, disclaimer. Any characters that I mention are not mine. They either belong to Marblehornets or the Creepypasta wika. Also, an explanation. All of the characters I do mentions are basically...Hiding their real selves, an illusion of who they used to be to say. So, they look human...So please, don't hurt me...

R&r please...I would really aprreciate it.)

I-I guess it stared back in my first year of college…I mean, what I can remember of it.

The whole university was abuzz with rumors, ones I personally spent way to much listening to and spreading.

There were a group of new people were transferring to our local university, a rare occasion due to the fact the town I had lived in was kind of…Minuscule.

As I remember, there were about six in total.

Five guys and one girl.

I should have known these people were trouble when I first ran into them…But, I let my heart interfere with my head.

The first two I ran into after school, while browsing through the extensive school library. The room, at first, was silent. Free of the usually harsh voices of the stuck up chicks or even the footballs players, who took great fun in ripping out random pages of the books near the back.

I ran into the two men after rounding one of the corners, sending one of them topping back onto the floor.

I surveyed him first.

He was average in height and weight, dark hair that seemed well up-kept as well as dark brown eyes that stared back at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I, yeah, that's best to say…Sorry!" I managed to chirp out, smiling softly as the dark haired man stood up quietly.

He brushed off the front of his bright orange coat before looking back from his friend to me once again. His friend was about the same height as him, a bit on the skinny side though, with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes which, at that moment, were narrowed at me with a slightly angry expression.

"That's okay, happens a lot, I'm fine with it." The dark haired man said a smirk on his lips as he looked back to his friend.

"Be nice, Brian." He hissed simply.

The man, Brian if I had heard right, sighed and let his expression fall lax. Smiling back at the dark haired male and growling back.

"Screw off, Tim."

I watched as the other man bristled at the sound of his name before relaxing and laughing softly.

"Well played, man." He said, sarcasm laced deeply in his tone as he crossed his arms.

The two eventually turned back to me and Tim smiled softly.

"Oh, hey I've heard about you around the university. Top writers award, right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side before stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

My eyes widen slightly before I nod, slightly shocked that within a few days the two had been able to rack up enough knowledge of the schools past to know even the smallest parts…That happened a while ago, no one remembered that anymore!

"Yeah, I mean- Yeah… Sorry for being so shaky, I'm not too good around new people." I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck as I avert my gaze from the two.

"That's okay; I'm not too good around them either. Why do you think me and Brian spend most of our time in here?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow as said light haired male wandered off to look at the books on the nearby shelves.

We wasted nearly fifteen minutes just talking about things we had heard around as Brian continued to browse through the collections of books, all Syfy books, paranormal stuff, and a few student written tomes. Things like that.

"Actually, our own group just kind of…Left us here while they went to the local libra-!" Tim let out a choked sound of surprise as Brian nearly tackled him, a dark brown leather back book in his hand.

"Time to go!" Brian snapped, grabbing Tim by the wrist and and locking eyes with him.

" I found it. And we need to get back home before anyone else does." He growled, tightening his grip before letting the mans wrist go.

Tim turned back to me and sighed.

" I never caught your name, can you tell me before my paranoid friend here drags me out the door?" He asked.

" Amber, Amber Marina." I said, watching as Brian rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"But...My friends call me C.C sometimes...So you could call me that too."

Brian's eyes snapped open and Tim froze, brown eyes searching mine.

"Okay...Thanks, Amber. I'll see you around."

I barely caught the last word as he and Brian walked away, Brian stuffing the small leather back book into his backpack.

"Hopefully."


	3. Chapter 2 A local phenomenon

(Omg….Wwhy do chapters like this take so long 2 make?! Not like anyone's reading this anyway….. Wwell… Onto chapter 2. I guess)

I sigh.

It was raining.

Again.

The fickle weather in my home town was one of the only things that annoyed me about the tight knit neighborhood. The nearly freezing drops of water stung the skin my umbrella couldn't cover, sending chills down my spine despite the warm air around me.

This always happened.

The wind would pick up, making it almost impossible to hold an umbrella steady, so it was kind of useless against the rain. I still don't know why I continue trying to use one.

I was so lost in thought, an inner monologue really, that I didn't hear the frantic footsteps behind me.

Someone was running from something.

"Let me under there! Let me under there! Let me under there!"

I found myself utterly soaked to the bone a moment later as someone shoved me out from under my bright green umbrella before taking it into his own hands.

I have to admit, he was one of the weirdest one's in the group….

He was about average height, assisted partially by slightly raised heeled boots. He seemed a bit on the skinny side, from what I could see of him. He was clad in a deep, evergreen shade hoodie matched with a pair of green rimmed glasses. His eyes widened in a mix of fear and shock behind his thick blonde hair, dark blue standing out against the much brighter color.

"Ummm… I'm sorry?" He offered, smiling awkwardly as I pushed myself to my feet.

I chuckle slightly, brushing a now damp lock of ginger hair from my face as I force myself to my feet.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I state, smirking as the blonde attempts to shuffle further under the safety of the umbrella. Unsuccessfully of course.

"Not a fan of rain?" I ask, tugging my hood over my head, the dark violet fabric warm compared to my now dropped body temperature.

The man goes silent for a moment before a sigh escapes his lips.

"Yeah…Water in general really, I know it's stupid. Had a bit of an episode as a ki-"

"Ben, you ass! Get back here!"

I jump slightly as I finally hear another pair of footsteps headed our way.

"And for fucks sake, give the chick back her umbrella. You're not going to die, dude. Get over it."

I scowl as I finally spot the source of the voice.

A slightly taller man stood behind the first, Ben, I smile at the name. It sounds slightly familiar, brings back memories, not sure why though…

"Naw, I'm fine. I grew up in this town; I'm used to the rain." I chirp, earning a raised eyebrow from the other male.

He had a slightly more muscled build, but not by much, he seemed better built for running, to an untrained eyes like mine. He rolled his eyes slightly, managing to keep a half-lidded relaxed look to his face which was framed in dark, charcoal black hair.

"Fine, whatever. I really don't give a shit right now. I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I just want to go the fuck home." He growled, shooting a look at Ben.

"But no, I had to go chasing after this maniac." He spat, massaging his temple before stuffing his hands into his white hoodie pockets.

"Sorry, Jeff. But if your mind still works you'd remember the fact I-"

Jeff narrows his eyes in response, cutting Ben off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, fine, I don't care." The blonde murmurs, casting his gaze back to the ground.

Jeff looks back to me and smirks.

"Oh, hey. You're the woman that Tim and Brian ran into, right?" He asks, shifting his weight to rest on his right leg.

I quirk an eyebrow.

"You know those two?"

Jeff laughs softly, the edges of his mouth pulling up into a full blown smile.

"Yeah, Ben and I have an apartment next to them. We moved here a couple weeks ago, I just find it funny that all the newer people decided to crash at the same complex." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"They aren't around very often though, idiots are always disappearing." Ben scoffs.

I chuckle softly, eyes brightening slightly.

"What complex?" I ask, listening as the rain began to slow down, the once rumble turning into a soft patter.

"This place called 'Red lightning pass' right down the street. I'm still wondering why the hell they decide to call it that."

My eyes widen slightly. They really don't-?

Oh yeah, I forgot, they're new around here.

"It's based off a local phenomenon. No one knows why, but a few years ago, a thunderstorm rolled in and…Something happened. The lightning, mid-storm, started turning a dark crimson. No one quite understands why it started happening…But it was an awesome present!" I chuckle softly.

"Present?" Jeff questioned, shooting a look Ben's way as the man shuddered.

"The thunderstorm rolled in on my eighteenth birthday, my boyfriend and I sat out and watched it all night. If you ever get a chance to see it, it's awesome!"

Jeff eyed me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're probably not going to be in this town very long. I really doubt-" Jeff stopped, pausing his sentence half way to glance back at Ben who had begun to cough, eyes squeezing shut in obvious pain.

Jeff looked back to me and sighed.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to head home. Where it's warm. Can I get your name?" He asked as Ben nodded, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.

I say my name, smirking as Jeff's eyes darted from me, to Ben who was shivering wildly as the rain plastered his hair to his scalp.

"Thanks, C.C. We're going to go now; I really doubt this idiot will be much help to me with my homework sick…" Jeff said, watching as Ben smirked softly, nodding.

I smile brightly.

"It's no problem." I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

It takes me a few moments after they've disappeared out of sight to realize that I never got my umbrella back.

-LINE BREAK-

I sigh, wrapping a towel around my damp hair as I plop into my computer chair.

The air, even inside, is spiked with electricity.

One of our infamous thunder storms are coming.

The numbness begins in my fingers, as usual.

Five-

The sound of thunder explodes through the air.

Four-

I can hear the faint sound of static in the back of my head

Three-

My head dips back, eyes falling half lidded.

Two-

Why me? My eyes fall closed, a smirk flashes over my lips.

One-

…

You called me, Master?

(An; Welp… There's the technical chapter 2…. Also, a sneak preview of what's going on in the next chapter.

Also, Headcannon. BEN has a kind of PTSD when it comes to water, usually cold water. He doesn't like it, but it's gotten better compared to when he first joined the group. Back then it would send him into a panic attack.

And on note, this chapter is over a thousand words, a new record for me...But I still feel it's to short.

R&R Guy's I appreciate it!)


End file.
